


Golden Slumbers

by fits_in_frames



Series: Anthology [3]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-05
Updated: 2006-09-05
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wakes up in her bed, but she's not there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Slumbers

**Author's Note:**

> _once there was a way to get back homeward_  
>  _once there was a way to get back home_  
>  {the beatles // golden slumbers}  
> 
> 
> Spoilers through "Hunting".

He wakes up in her bed, but she's not there. The clock says 3:28. He get out of bed and walks to the door. He follows the fluorescent light coming from the kitchen, and finds her standing over the sink, arms wide, hair lank, in an old t-shirt and no panties, which is exactly what she was wearing when he rolled off of her two hours ago. He gently, quietly puts a hand on her back. "Allison?"

She turns to him. Her face is almost white, save for her bright red nose. She coughs, and a dribble of saliva falls into the stomach acid and alcohol and God knows what else that is already in the sink. He wets a paper towel and wipes off her nose and mouth, like his mother used to. He leads her back to bed with an arm around her shoulders. He's tying his shoe when she grabs his arm. "Don't go," she says, eyes wide and voice shaking.

"All right," he says. He sings her songs his mother taught him ( _kookaburra sits in the old gum tree, merry merry king of the bushes, he_ ) until she falls asleep, and decides to spend the night.


End file.
